


Experiencias y experimentos

by Tiyacahuitli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyacahuitli/pseuds/Tiyacahuitli
Summary: Hay algo intrigante en las cosas que Dean y Sam hacen para despejarse.Castiel ha sido testigo del tiempo que Dean suele tardarse cuando se va a los bares solo; así como ha visto a Sam entrar a su habitación y no salir por horas.Puede que él mismo haya sido humano alguna vez; pero, a pesar de los años que llevaba en la Tierra y de que sea el ángel mejor capacitado para hacer misiones entre humanos, aún le quedaban muchas cosas qué experimentar... ¿Y qué mejor compañero para eso que Jack?





	1. La tranquilidad no es buena

Las cosas en el búnker iban bien.  
Terriblemente bien.  
Castiel nunca creyó extrañar tanto el estrés, la desesperación... No era por dar indicios de masoquismo, pero la falta de peligro inminente le obligaba a tener los pies en la tierra, como el noventa porciento de la población humana, y darse cuenta que, en realidad, él no era nada si no se le requería.  
Sí, está bien; Sam y Dean eran cazadores, podían pasar días, o hasta semanas sin hacer nada, pero ellos sabían qué hacer si no hacían nada. Dean, si no estaba en bares, estaba en algún table, o, sino, tenía resaca; Sam también sabía desentenderse del mundo sobrenatural y se ponía a ver series en Netflix, o a leer alguno de los libros de los Hombres de Letras que sobraban en el búnker.  
Castiel llevaba años conviviendo con ese dúo, durante ese tiempo (corto a comparación de la existencia del ángel) un par de gustos se le fueron inculcando, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y logró comprender muchas cosas, aún si Metatron no le hubiese dado el conocimiendo de la cultura pop, lo más probable era que él lo llegaría a saber en algún momento; pero eso no le ayudaba a pasar el rato, porque seguía siendo un ángel, seguía pensando como uno, y eso no le ayudaba cuando quería entablar alguna relación con cualquier otra persona que no fuera un Winchester.  
"¿Te encuentras bien, Castiel?" Preguntó Jack a lo que parecía ser la nada al ojo humano, pero que para él era Castiel, completamente visible, parado desde hacía algún tiempo en la cocina sin hacer nada más que ver una taza de café ya fría.  
"Todo bien." Respondió el ángel dejando el juego de la invisibilidad a un lado, pero sin ver al más joven en ningún momento. "Todo muy... tranquilo."  
Jack, en su inexperiencia lidiando con las emociones de seres ajenos a él, no notó la mirada perdida del contrario, y en lugar de acompañar a Castiel en su melancolía, decidió simplemente seguir con naturalidad la conversación.  
"Sí, es extraño no sentir el fin del mundo a cada instante... O la muerte... O dimensiones alternas..." Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con la mención de la muerte, sabiendo él las veces que se habían burlado de la misma y hasta... matado...  
Jack sacó unos dulces de un cajón mientras seguía hablando.  
"Vaya que es raro, porque, bueno, desde antes de nacer nunca estuve... tranquilo." La voz del menor no pudo ocultar su tristeza, después de todo, Jack aún no convivía tanto con los Winchester como para ocultar sus sentimientos o lo que pensaba, con eso en mente, Castiel se volteó a mirarlo con un foquito sobre su cabeza, como lo había visto en las caricaturas de la televisión cuando los personajes tenían una idea.  
Jack continuaba hablando, pero Castiel ya no le escuchaba.  
¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta antes? Jack seguía siendo nuevo en el mundo, aún luego de haber vivido más que cualquier otro humano, no conocía cosas que Castiel sí; y mientras Castiel podía enseñarle cosas de la Tierra fuera del mundo sobrenatural, Jack, con su fresco punto de vista, podía abrirle un panorama diferente.  
Ambos podrían buscar juntos quiénes podían ser además de las etiquetas de ángel caído y nephilim recién nacido.  
Así que, ¿quiénes eran Castiel y Jack realmente? Eso tomaría un largo viaje por diversas carreteras, peleas, dos apocalipsis y muchas emociones para averiguarlo.


	2. Adiós mundo conocido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel toma una decisión importante.

Un nuevo caso se había presentado en Minnessota -o los indicios de uno- y como los Winchester ya estaban cansados de no hacer nada, no tardaron en empacar sus cosas y subirse al impala, el cual parecía estar esperando pacientemente el regreso a los largos viajes en carretera.

"¿Vienes, Cas?" Preguntó Dean echando la última maleta llena de cuchillos dentro de la cajuela.

"Jack se quedaría solo." Puntualizó el ángel evadiendo los ojos verdes que, desde aquella noche que había vuelto de la muerte, no parecían querer apartar su atención de él.  
"Puede venir si no lo quieres dejar solo."

Dean mantuvo la cajuela abierta convencido de que el ángel aceptaría acompañarlo, nunca tenía que insistir mucho, solo decir que se iba y Cas ya estaba detrás de él, había incluso ocasiones en que tenía que persuadirlo de dejarlo solo; pero, a sorpresa del cazador, su amigo negó en seguida su cabeza, aún evadiendo la mirada del contrario, pues el ángel se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aceptaría en el momento que mirara a Dean a los ojos.

"Mejor sería si los esperáramos aquí... Escuché por ahí que tres son multitud, no quiero pensar en lo que serían cuatro; siguiendo la lógica de la frase, sería sobrepoblación, y no creo que Jack pueda lidiar con eso a su edad... bueno... acaba de sentirse tranquilo hace un par de días... pero la sobrepoblación es un tema muy importante y-"

"Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo, hombre, ya entendí." Le interrumpió el ojiverde tomando al ángel de sus hombros. "¿Te encuentras bien, hombre?" 

Castiel se regañó mentalmente por tener un ataque de palabras sin sentido; normalmente, cuando les ocultaba algo a los hermanos -especialmente a Dean- sus oraciones eran cortas, pero esta ocasión era diferente, ahora sus intenciones no ponían en juego la existencia de la Humanidad, ahora era algo más personal, algo que le emocionaba como pocas cosas jamás lo hicieron. 

Y para lograr su meta debía mentir... otra vez.

"Estoy bien, Dean; pero apenas esta sería la primer vez que estaré solo con Jack, y... Podría enseñarle cosas." Castiel sonrió con orgullo de su facilidad para mentirle al cazador, aunque, por la mirada de éste, se dio cuenta que no le creía nada, pero que sin duda aceptaría el argumento como válido.

"En ese caso, prométeme que no te irás a provocar un décimo apocalipsis." Le pidió Dean captando por primera vez la mirada azul del ángel, quien, al sentirse presionado por esos ojos verdes, estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad de principio a fin y arrepentirse de siquiera pensar en intentar algo así...

Mas, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por las voces de Jack y Sam acercándose por el pasillo que llegaba al hangar; entonces, además de que Castiel había recobrado en dos segundos las fuerzas para llevar a cabo su plan, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro y se separaron en seguida.

"Sí, Dean, prometo no iniciar un nuevo apocalipsis." Le aseguró Cas lo más serio que pudo, aunque por dentro se comenzara a sentir hasta culpable de continuar con tan alocada idea sin decirles nada a los Winchester -cosa que nunca terminaba bien-; antes de que Dean le objetara algo más, Castiel se volteó para despedirse de Sam, más para no seguir discutiendo que para despedirse del hermano menor, pero aun así, fue un abrazo que el más alto aceptó sin problemas.

"¿Así que no vendrás con nosotros?" Preguntó Sam separándose del ángel.

"Me quedaré a enseñarle algunas cosas a Jack; además, no siempre soy bueno en las cacerías." Se justificó esta vez con más soltura, por primera vez se había encontrado con una buena excusa para usar con los Winchester y de la cual no había sospechado -tanto- desde un inicio.

Si continuaba a ese ritmo, en una década podría ser tan buen mentiroso como Dean.

"Está bien, en ese caso, nos vemos en una semana… espero." Se despidió Sam de Jack y Cas antes de subirse al impala; en seguida se subió Dean y encendió el motor. El mayor de los Winchester se vio contrariado de dejar a su amigo y al niño solos, pero, para evitar desplazar más lo inevitable, cambió la velocidad del Impala y aceleró con tal fuerza que se escucharon las llantas rechinar sobre el piso, alejándolos del búnker. Sam volteó a donde su hermano con el ceño fruncido, normalmente Dean no haría eso con Baby de no ser estrictamente necesario, y este no era exactamente un caso tan urgente... "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el menor una vez ya estaban sobre la carretera. "No, ¿por qué?" "¡Oh, vamos!" Exclamó Sam alzando los brazos exasperado "Dean, ya habíamos pasado por esto; ¿ya no ocultarnos cosas?" Dean continuaba en silencio "Como eso que acabas de hacerle a Baby, ¿hacer rechinar sus llantas sin motivo? ¿Tú? ¡Por favor! Ni lo intentes, sé que algo te está pasando desde el momento que Cas pidió quedarse en el búnker." "Cas no tiene nada qué ver... Solo me estaba presumiendo un poco, no lo sé, solo lo hice." Respondió Dean sin apartar la vista de la carretera. "Claro..." Murmuró Sam irónico "Y el hecho de que prácticamente no hayas querido dejarlo solo desde que volvió no tiene nada qué ver..." *** *** *** *** En cuanto el Impala se perdió de vista y Jack se cansó de agitar su brazo entero de un lado a otro para despedirse -como había visto en una serie-, el menor no esperó más para voltearse al mayor con una sonrisa. 

“Así que…” Jack se acercó a Castiel con un par de pasos. “¿Qué es lo que vas a enseñarme, Castiel?” Preguntó con curiosidad.

El ángel se encogió de hombros con un pequeño nudo de arrepentimiento formándose en su estómago, ¿o serían las ansias de la aventura aquello que sentía? Como fuera, Castiel ni siquiera se volteó hacia su protegido al responderle con seriedad.

“Primera lección, Jack… Aprenderás a hacer una maleta.” "¿Y luego?" Preguntó el menor con sus ojos brillando de excitación por sus nuevas lecciones, ahora de un ángel, su padre; no Sam pidiéndole que moviera un lápiz... Que al final pudo hacerlo, pero eso no sentía que fuera a servirle. "Luego le diremos adiós al mundo conocido." Jack inclinó su cabeza a la derecha cofundido, pero Castiel ya no respondió, en su lugar comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de papel que luego le extendió para que el menor la tomara. "Avísame cuando termines." 

 

 

Mientras Jack se encargaba de guardar en una mochila todas las cosas que Castiel había anotado en aquella hoja de papel, el ángel se encargaba de sus propios asuntos en la mesa de operaciones; escribía en otra hoja, esperanzado de que esa carta dijera lo suficiente como para que Sam y Dean lo dejaran ser, así conociera bien a los hermanos -más a Dean- y ya se estuviera esperando una búsqueda por todo el país. El ángel suspiró con pesadez en cuanto ese pensamiento le sobrecogió, porque los conocía muy bien- Demonios, él sabía que esa carta no serviría realmente de nada, si palabras no lo hacían menos lo haría una carta dirigida directamente a ese par... "No..." Murmuró Cas para sí mismo "No, esto no está mal, no estás arriesgando tu vida en una misión suicida... No tienen por qué buscarte, no tienen por qué enojarse." 

Aunque… si no era malo aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? 

Tal vez fuera una nueva emoción, una que, por alguna razón, no había experimentado siendo humano pero sí un ángel…

Castiel negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, despejándola nuevamente de cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con la carta entre sus manos.

“¡Terminé!” Exclamó Jack desde su habitación del búnker, y si no fuera por el oído sensible que los ángeles poseían y que Castiel conservaba, seguramente éste no lo hubiera podido escuchar, pues la habitación del menor estaba muy alejada de donde Cas se encontraba.

Bueno, era hora.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y aunque la hubiera, Castiel no se arrepentiría.

Doblando la hoja donde tenía todo lo necesario escrito, se levantó y caminó a la habitación del menor.

“¿Qué es lo que sigue, Castiel?” Preguntó entusiasmado con la mochila ya lista sobre su cama y sonriendo por su logro, convencido de que su recién hecha tarea le serviría para hacer las cosas sorprendentes que había visto al ángel hacer.

“Irnos.” Le respondió el mayor tomando una de las mochilas. Sin esperar a que Jack dijera algo más, salió de la habitación.

 

 

 

 


	3. La carta

El rechinido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco dentro del búnker. El lugar, después de años con vida dentro de él, pronto se encontró tan abandonado como lo pasó por décadas antes de que los hermanos Winchester le habitaran; pero ahora había quedado el murmullo de una nota y no de varias muertes como la última vez, no, ahora eran las palabras de un ángel a sus protegidos, ahora, lo último que Sam y Dean sabrían de Castiel y Jack por meses, se encontraba en forma de un papel doblado sobre la mesa de operaciones.

Estimados Sam y Dean:

No sé en qué momento leerán esto, ni quién de ustedes dos lo hará primero; pero, antes de que sigan buscando por nosotros, les diré lo que sucede: Nos fuimos.

No será por unos pocos días, ni por una semana, ni siquiera por un mes; a decir verdad, no sé el tiempo que nos ausentaremos del búnker. Me temo que esta salida que he hecho con Jack no tiene nada qué ver con su entrenamiento como nephilim, sino, más bien, es en su entrenamiento como persona, a falta de más adjetivos. 

Por extraño que parezca, no es por ustedes, ni porque les esté ocultando algo de lo que dependa la humanidad, simplemente lo hago porque quiero, porque necesito encontrarme a mí mismo y ayudaré a Jack a hacer lo mismo. Así es como tiene que ser, ¿no? Perdón si me equivoco, pero ¿no se supone que los viajes deban ayudarnos a ser quienes realmente somos? Hora de dejar ser aquello por lo cual nos etiquetaron en el momento que nos presentamos ante ustedes. 

Prometo no iniciar un nuevo apocalipsis y me mantendré lejos del ojo público; seremos, Jack y yo, lo más discretos posible.

Pido por favor que no nos busquen ni intenten contactarnos, y como sé muy bien que tal vez no le hagan caso a mi petición, dejé mi celular en cama de Sam junto a las llaves de mi auto.

Así no sepa a dónde iremos o el tiempo que tardaremos, pueden contar con que regresaremos.

Todo a su tiempo.


	4. Una combi que iba al sur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera experiencia real de Castiel y Jack...

“No entiendo, Castiel” Comenzó a hablar Jack con su mochila al hombro y siguiendo al mayor con pasos torpes debido al peso de su equipaje y lo incómodo que éste era para llevar “Dijiste que me enseñarías cosas mientras nos quedábamos en el búnker, ¿o es que no habrán nuevas lecciones?”

Al principio Castiel no respondió al nephilim, aún se debatía entre decirle o no sobre sus _verdaderas_ intenciones y en lo que se decidía por completo, optó por jugar un poco con su suerte y responder con aquello que los padres humanos utilizaban para convencer a sus hijos de no seguir preguntando.

“Lo entenderás con el tiempo.”

Pero Jack no era humano, ni tampoco estaba acostumbrado a las indirectas como lo estaba el ángel, por lo que decidió seguir preguntando lo que el mayor tenía planeado hacer todo el camino para llegar a la carretera.

“¿Y si Sam y Dean regresan y no estamos?” Preguntó Jack cambiando de tema al ver que su maestro no contestaría nada con respecto a su entrenamiento.

“Les dejé una nota.”

“¿Será suficiente para que no se preocupen?”

Castiel paró en seco, estaba seguro que no era por lo cerca que estaba su paciencia de agotarse sino que era por la idea de los dos Winchester que más apreciaba preocupándose por absolutamente nada; comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable por no hacer más que dejar una nota sabiendo lo paranoicos que podían llegar a ser sus humanos, mas eso no significaba que se echaría para atrás, menos cuando ya caminaban sobre la carretera con mochilas al hombro.

Podría escucharse egoísta decir algo así, pero de ahora en adelante Castiel no se preocuparía por nadie que no tuviera dos alas o más y gracia dentro de sí; desde ese preciso momento lo único por lo que se estresaría sería por Jack y por él mismo, nadie más.

Solo esperaba que los Winchester pudieran comprenderlo y no acusarle de _maldito ángel egoísta_ por ello.

“Sam y Dean pudieron valerse sin el apoyo de ángeles por años” Comenzó a contarle Castiel al menor para responder a su duda “Se han acostumbrado a la intervención divina, eso es todo; no pasará nada si los dejamos por un tiempo. Ya verás cómo la nota es suficiente.”

Jack asintió satisfecho por aquella respuesta tan llena de lógica; él ya tenía conocimiento de los hermanos arreglándoselas sin el apoyo de Castiel por años, así que continuó caminando al lado del ángel dispuesto a dejar de preguntar… Mas no de hablar.

“Y en todo caso de que te necesiten, pueden llamarte por teléfono.”

Castiel ya no respondió a eso, en su lugar asintió pesadamente con  la cabeza y, sin quererlo, se tanteó las bolsas de su chaqueta en búsqueda inconsciente de un celular que yacía sobre la mesa del búnker.

“No, Jack” Murmuró el pelinegro en tono derrotado “Esta vez, aunque llamen, no voy a contestarles.”

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó el menor sin una pizca de reproche en su voz, algo que el ángel agradeció en su interior.

“Porque no soy el único que puede ayudarles.”

Eso había sonado más agresivo de lo que el mayor hubiese querido, pero había ayudado a que su protegido no preguntara más cosas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y variara bastante en los temas de conversación que tenía con su maestro.

Así caminaron ambos por sobre la carretera hasta que una combi de colores vistosos se detuvo a un lado de ellos y ofreció darles _un aventón_ al pueblo más cercano.

“Gracias por recogernos.” Dijo el ángel abriendo la puerta de la parte trasera de la combi para que Jack se subiera.

“No hay de qué, completos desconocidos.” Se carcajeó el hombre ante su propia ocurrencia, llevaba algún tiempo esperando decirle algo así a algún _rider_ que se encontrara por el camino. “Por cierto, me llamo Jax; pueden decirme Jacson, pero eso sería muy formal. Ah, y siento si el olor a incienso es muy fuerte.” Jax era un hombre en sus cincuenta con una barba de años y ropa de manta, sus ojos eran café oscuro, su nariz ancha y su cabello ya más gris que negro estaba más desordenado que el de Castiel en sus primeros años en la tierra.

“Él es Jack, yo soy Castiel, un placer.” Se presentó el pelinegro una vez dentro de la combi y cerrando la puerta.

“Y, díganme ¿a dónde van?” Preguntó el chofer a sus dos nuevos pasajeros, quienes con trabajos se habían acomodado en tan especioso auto lleno de mantas, colgantes en el techo, bolsas de tela con más tela dentro y un sinfín de cosas más.

“No estoy muy seguro, Castiel dice que me enseñará a hacer las cosas que él hace, pero no sé bien a qué viene el viaje con todo eso.” Contestó Jack entreteniéndose por mucho con uno de los colgantes rosados y brillantes que se encontraba arriba de su nariz.

“Ah, ya veo, un viaje entre padre e hijo, entiendo.” Asintió Jax convencido de su deducción; Castiel no dijo nada ante eso, pues sabía de primera mano que el nephilim le consideraba su padre a pesar de ya haber conocido a su verdadero progenitor. “Mi padre y yo hacíamos lo mismo, era divertido dejar todo atrás y enfrascarse en una experiencia de convivencia… Aunque tanta convivencia a veces terminaba por sacar a nuestros demonios internos.”

“¿Dice que fue poseído?” Preguntó el ángel frunciendo las cejas, intentando ver el alma de aquel hombre si aún yacían rastros de una posesión demoniaca dentro del mismo.

“No como en las películas, no.” Comenzó a explicarse dibujándosele una sonrisa tenue que se ocultaba detrás de su espesa barba y bigote. “Me refiero que, cuando solo estás con alguien unas horas al día puedes aceptarla y tolerarla; como los novios que se ven unas pocas veces a la semana y están ‘profundamente enamorados’” Dijo haciendo comillas con su mano derecha. “Pero, cuando van a vivir juntos, simplemente ya no se toleran, porque es fácil fingir ser alguien más por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Lo mismo nos pasaba a mi padre y a mí cada que salíamos a convivir… Siempre nos peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos y luego nuestra unión se hacía más fuerte; pero siempre quedaba algo por allí estancado que nos guardábamos y crecía dentro de nosotros hasta que éste salía de su escondite durante la siguiente salida. Un círculo vicioso.”

Mientras el hombre iba hablando, Jack pudo sentir la tristeza del mismo desde donde estaba sentado, acostumbrado a ello gracias a los hermanos Winchester no pudo evitar notar que aquella sensación era diferente, era más… fácil de percibir que con Sam y Dean (que no se diga este último), con ellos era un mar enfurecido, imposible de ver o sentir lo que ocultaban sus aguas, pero aquel desconocido simplemente dejaba todo fluir, inclusive derramó algunas lágrimas…

Jack no pudo evitar preguntar.

“¿Por qué le pondría triste una experiencia así? Se escucha genial.”

“Es nostalgia, supongo.” Contestó Jax encogiéndose de hombros.

Con aquella respuesta, los tres se sumieron en un corto silencio que pronto el chofer rompió con su radio mientras cantaba cada una de las melodías que la estación transmitía. Aquello hizo que, involuntariamente, Castiel pensara en Dean subiéndole todo el volumen a su música cada que su humor se prestaba a eso, como siempre buscando hacer dueto ya fuera con él o con su hermano. Por un segundo se sintió de nuevo en el Impala, pero, como le haría una y otra vez durante su viaje al lado de Jack, sacudió ese pensamiento e hizo lo posible por vivir aquel momento sin pensar de nuevo en los Winchester.


End file.
